


A hundred Years

by Flamewarden



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Done for school, Felt like it was good enough, Gen, One-Shot, Post-apoc vibes, lol, only dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamewarden/pseuds/Flamewarden
Summary: A hundred years doesn't feel so long after a while, doesn't it?





	A hundred Years

“Do you feel the breeze? The trickle of the rain on a stormy night? The wind lashing at your face, the cold; crisp air entering your lungs?”

“. .”

“It has been a long time, hasn’t it? Hehe.”

“. . .”

“Yes, I know it has been. A hundred years does not feel so long after a while, doesn’t it? Imagine that... A hundred years. You have slept for a hundred years.”

“...What? Don’t give me that look. It was for your own good, anyway. The air was getting so polluted, so sickening; that I could barely even breathe. But you’re safe.”

“…”

“..Are you not going to talk? ..I see. You don’t want to talk. That’s fine. Perfectly fine. I can chat all day. All night.”

“. . .”

“What? I don’t understand your gestures.”

“…”

“..Do you want a pen and paper? Can you write?”

“…”

“..I see. Here, let me go get it for you. Don’t move.”

“…”

“Okay! I’m back. Here. The only pen I found was a twisty one. No, you don’t twist the tip. That’ll dismantle it. Here. There you go! Okay. Now write, please.”

“Oh. I see. So your name is P̴̦͖͈̹̣̩͖̖̞̄̓̽̆͑̄̀̕͜Ļ̷̗̺̪͎̝͎͌̅͋̃̇̎̑̾͠Ą̸̢̧̛͎̘͉͓̖̤̜͇̜̬͍Y̵̧̳̹̘̜͍̦̦̼̘͇̽̓͑̊͆̎̌Ë̶̢̡̨̠̖̝̘̜́̾̋̿̍R̸͖͓̩͙͈̖͕̳̝̭͖̈́͂̃̕ That’s a nice name.”

“P̴̦͖͈̹̣̩͖̖̞̄̓̽̆͑̄̀̕͜Ļ̷̗̺̪͎̝͎͌̅͋̃̇̎̑̾͠Ą̸̢̧̛͎̘͉͓̖̤̜͇̜̬͍Y̵̧̳̹̘̜͍̦̦̼̘͇̽̓͑̊͆̎̌Ë̶̢̡̨̠̖̝̘̜́̾̋̿̍R̸͖͓̩͙͈̖͕̳̝̭͖̈́͂̃̕. P̴̦͖͈̹̣̩͖̖̞̄̓̽̆͑̄̀̕͜Ļ̷̗̺̪͎̝͎͌̅͋̃̇̎̑̾͠Ą̸̢̧̛͎̘͉͓̖̤̜͇̜̬͍Y̵̧̳̹̘̜͍̦̦̼̘͇̽̓͑̊͆̎̌Ë̶̢̡̨̠̖̝̘̜́̾̋̿̍R̸͖͓̩͙͈̖͕̳̝̭͖̈́͂̃̕.. It has a nice ring to it. Thank you.”

“…”

“Oh, what’s this? My name?”

“Oh, you silly. How could you forget?”

“It’s me. Your best friend.”

“À̷̧̧̢̛̮̮̘͍̤͓̞̼̯̮̝͉̦̫̲̖̙̹̜̟̳̻̠̪̘̼́̆̇̇͗̍̈̄́͊̿͗̅̍̃̏̒̅̉̑̃͑͆͆̿̄̐̄̅̓̉̾̈́̉̓̓̐͘̚̕͝ͅS̷̨̡̢̧̨̢̢̢̻͓͔͈̖̦͈̲͓̱͕̲̗̙̗̼̟̦̹̩͙̭̲̱̞̭̠̠͎̟̗̮̞̝̪̺̜̒̇̿̚ͅͅͅŖ̵̧̦̪̼̟̖̯͔̼̱̙̇̓̑̎͌͗͆̐͒̀̿̍̓̄̑͆̀̑̓͊͂̄̑̑̌̾̅͛̅̊͊̏͘͝Ị̵̢̡̢̛̻͈̣̗̹͎͓͖̼̖̯͕̹̘͍͈̣͇̰̲̜̫͚͇̫̬͓͂̌͗͂͑͋̓͑́̊́̏̿͊̀̇̆̄͛̔̓͗͒̑̈́̈́̉͌͆͊͐̆̄̽̋̏̿̔͗͘͘͜͝͝È̵̛̛̛͉̫̗̗̻̬̪̱̘̼̈̃̍̏͂̐͂͂̊̂̊̊͒͛̃̐́̊̇̂̍͆̄̔̇̓̎́̐̋̚̕̚̚͘͝Ḻ̷̨̛̳̱̼̣͐̑̉̀͐̊̋̿̔̍̒̑̽͗̋̐̏̃̆̿̈́̇̋̆̈͐̂̾̔̽́́̚̚̚͘͝͠ ̸̧̧̧̡̧̢̧͎̝̮̻̠͚̟̲̼͚̝̰̫̱̲̝͖̲̯̭̬̝̹͙̪̪̼͈͕̯̮̯̮̲̹̿͋́́̐̈́͛̋̓͑̐͒͆͛̔͋͑̓̈́̊̓̾͗̇̒̈́̋̐͐̍̒͋̂̕͘̕͘͜͝͝ͅD̴̛͍̯̼̥̤͉͙̼͔̭̪̒̋͒̏̑̾̄͐̓̉̌̂̋͒̚͘͝Ŗ̵̧̨̡̘͎̪̩̲͍͚̳̱̝͖̠̻̘̣̞̙͇̝͙̭̭̰̮̪̜̪̹͕̰̟̻̤̠̩͇̥̼̯̣̪͍̋͗͜ͅͅE̷̡̛̻͇̪̻͍̘͖̳̳̳̩̤͉̞̦̺̯̮͙̒̐̂̉̈̂̂͗̽̅̽̊͆̄̌͑̐̌͂͌̏̑̾̒̓͊̉̎̐͆̈̑̈́̌̓̆̑̇̉̚̕̕̚Ė̸̝͚̬̝̖͔̙̹͒̂͠͝M̸̛̛͙̯̞̘̞̟͓̠̲͍̹̝͇̪̙̼̦̓̃̈́̂͋͆̾̓̽̎͐͑̃̾̓͛̐̑̄̾̑̿̋̃́͛̄͋̅̿̄̃̌͑̿͋̚̚͘͜͠͝͝Ų̶̢̡̧̠̜̖͓̣̣̗̪̹̳͎̫̫̝̞̗͈̖͎̺͙͙̲̹͉̪̘̬̞̖̹̖̣̈́̉͂͆̇̐̈͐̑̑̑͊̏̈̽͒̊̂̐̄̈̈́̍̑͆̈͜͜͝R̵̢̧̨̹̯̤̮̻̣͉̮̤̩̥̯͚̮̥͙̬̙̠̙̳̝̫̙͖̟̜͉̠̺͖̞̖͙̺̰̠̿̉̂̃͛̈́̾̈́͂̍̎͑̎̆̌̓̾̌̓͐̾̓̌̓̋̾̅̊̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅ.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a creative writing assignment for my school. I wanted to play around with using only dialogue to convey a story. I think I did nicely.


End file.
